


Я тебя породил – я тебя и...

by fu_ry



Category: Hellsing, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vampire Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Если учесть, что отцом Ди является Дракула, а Алукард – это Дракула и есть, то вырисовывается весьма интересная картина. Итак, встречается папаша с сыночком на кладбище...





	Я тебя породил – я тебя и...

**Author's Note:**

> Публиковалось на фикбуке под ником _Миля_. Потом профиль вместе со всеми работами был удален. Также какой-то анонимус без уведомления утащил работу на левый сайт.

Невообразимо древнее кладбище – отличное место для семейных посиделок и разговоров по душам. Ветер переносит плотные шарики перекати-поля, надрывают глотки вороны, оборотни воют. Слышится сетование неупокоенных душ.

Две монументальные фигуры застыли друг против друга.

– Вот мы и встретились, сынок. – Алукард возносит для объятия руки.

В ответ – молчание. Перекати-поле в студию. 

– Не обнимешь папочку?.. А ведь ты лучшее мое творение. Душу и тело в тебя вложил. Сильный, выносливый, без физических изъянов. Еще и красавец. Ты идеален. Слышишь, Ди? Ты идеален, мой мальчик. – Широкая лыба с демонстрацией острых клыков. 

В ответ – молчание. Перекати-поле в студию. 

И еще немного тишины. Пока папаше не надоедает. Щелчок пальцами в белых перчатках с сигиллой. Фигуру в темном плаще сковывают стальные цепи. Все очень плохо, если твой папаня – король нежити. И даже если ты дампир – тебе непросто будет с ним тягаться. 

А тем временем Алукард приближается к скованной жертве и, гладя Ди по белой коже лица, шепчет ему на ухо:

– Идеален, о да… Мое личное маленькое чудо.

В ответ – молчание. На этот раз главным образом потому, что во рту Ди помещается нехилых размеров кляп из перчаток Алукарда. 

К прикосновениям рук добавляются поцелуи. В щеки и шею и – так трепетно – в нижнюю губу под кляпом. 

– Я слышу твои мысли, дорогой. Полные ненависти и отвращения. Не обижай папочку! – По мановению руки Алукарда с дампира слетает одежда. Темные крылья плаща на мгновение заслоняют всевидящее око луны. Лишь голубой медальон остается нетронутым на белоснежной рельефной груди.

Пальцы бессмертного графа перемещаются вдоль хребта, заползая, подобно щупальцам, под кольца цепей и останавливаются на копчике. Затем перекочевывают на плоский живот, касаются пупка и опускаются еще ниже. Ниже… Туда… 

Кое-кому жарко. На лбу дампира серебрятся капельки пота. Все тело дрожит, возбуждение нарастает, соответствующий орган вздымается… 

Алукард в восторге от такой забавы. Его губы дарят новую порцию сатанинской ухмылки и покрывают поцелуями каждый дюйм обездвиженного тела, пока не доходят до паха сына…

А в это время где-то на другом конце кладбища пара милых подростов-ликантропов играет в чехарду… 

Сперма капает на землю, заливает стальные кольца цепей, сковавших ноги дампира. Папаша с видом полного удовлетворения рассматривает непривычный румянец сына и отирает красным рукавом губы. 

Но дампир – тоже не промах. Вот темные глаза наливаются кровью, ком из перчаток плевком посылается в преисподнюю – ибо выросшие клыки мешают. Разрываются прочные цепи – и слышится металлический лязг. 

– Убей его, полицейская, – невозмутимо произносит Алукард. На сцене появляется Серас. 

– Да, Маста.

Сколько тысячелетий этому нетленному костюму, состоящему из мини-юбки и кофточки-лифчика с нашивкой в виде герба Хеллсингов?

Дуло «Харконнена» направлено к Ди, уже одетого – и когда только успел? Гремит выстрел, но в тот же миг серебряная молния рассекает воздух: лезвие меча-бастарда отправляет пулю вслед за перчатками – в преисподнюю.

Алукард проклинает ни на что не способную Викторию, приговаривая: «Почему ты до сих пор не испила моей крови, полицейская?» – а Ди отражает все новые и новые атаки. 

В конце концов Алукарду наскучивает созерцать бойцовский балет – Маста отправляет свою подопечную… в преисподнюю. И сам берется за дело. 

– Ты ведь сам осознаешь, что род вампиров вырождается. – Жалкая попытка вразумить папашу.

– Мы бы еще долго жили и процветали, но я сам создал чудовище, способное погубить нас, – ревет граф, извлекая из кобуры свою любимую блестящую игрушку – чудо-пистолет «Шакал». – Я тебя породил – я тебя и убью!

– Убьешь меня – найдутся другие охотники.

– Никто не сможет искоренить аристократию. Пусть жалкие охотнички вгоняют нам колья в грудную клетку – потери будут не так страшны, чтобы вампиры исчезли с лица земли. Но ты… скольких ты убил, сынок? 

В ответ – молчание. Считает, должно быть.

Балет сменяется чудным перфомансом с отрезанными конечностями Алукарда и дырами от пуль «Шакала» в черном плаще.

– Снятие печати до нулевого уровня ограничения, – со всей торжественностью произносит вампир. Перфоманс продолжается…

Через час – все уставшие, все довольные (сражением и просто так, каждый по своим причинам), все лежат в своих гробиках в обветшалом склепе. Встает солнце. Серас жалуется, что теперь, когда нет Уолтера, никто не подготовит ей свежей кровушки к пробуждению; Алукард вопрошает, как часто Ди застает врасплох солнечный синдром; Ди снова безмолвствует, слушая не только отцовские расспросы, но и ехидные замечания лица-симбионта на левой руке касательно того, что его, Ди, наконец-то лишили девственности…


End file.
